User blog:Mathwiz100/Mathwiz Presents: Run 3 Analysis E
The creator of this analysis does not claim to be as good at analyzing as Player 03, or even half as good. *''This analysis has been created for the purpose of providing feedback and insight on the game and its characters.'' *''This analysis's primary purpose... well, we'll get to that in a second.'' When the final rankings on who was the best in Infinite Mode was released, it seemed unfair that speed played as large of a factor as it did, seeing as the Lizard and Student, the two slowest Characters in the game, are actually quite skilled when it comes to distance and collecting power cells. Therefore, "Speed" is going to be generalized to "Physical Ability". Physical ability is a combination of three qualities: speed, jumping, and maneuverability. Let the analyzing begin! Part 1: Speed Thanks to Analysis B, we already know the rankings for speed: That was easy. Part 2: Jumping Just as the Characters were allowed to use their abilities to boost their speed in Part 1, they are allowed to do the same for jumping purposes in Part 2. So, we need an area where we can measure the Characters jumping at their full height... hey, remember that strip of black and yellow at the beginning of Level 1? Let's see how that goes: Well the Student and Duplicator both hit the ceiling actually, but it appears that the Student is going to be given the tiebreaker since... gravity trumps all. Okay, while this mess is sorted out, let's go to Part 3. Part 3: Maneueverability Thanks to the magic of level creating, we were able to create a testing zone for the Characters. Now, the value that each Character will receive will say that for every 1 tile a Character goes forward, they can move "x" spaces sideways. (So if you can move two spaces sideways for every one space forward, your score is 1/2 = 0.5.) In other words, a lower value = a better maneueverability. Here were the scores we calculated (without the pics this time): Runner: 1.15 Skater: 2.22 Lizard: 1.07 Bunny: 1.72 Gentleman: 1.25 Student: 1.21 Angel: 1.23 Duplicator: 1.04 Child: 1.86 Pastafarian: 1.02 Two-hundredths... 1st and 2nd place are decided by that little... sure, that's not questionable at all... Conclusion Combining all three categoiries, these are the rankings for the Characters' physical abilities: A couple of notes about this: *The Student's famed speed actually proved to not be enough to make up for its lack in its jumping or maneuverability. It looks like the Skater is nothing but a speed demon after all. *Likewise, the Child has had nothing going his way. He also seems to be a one trick pony as well (that one trick being his immunity to crumbling tiles). *Conversely, the Duplicator is only strengthening his argument. As long as he performs well in the Explore Mode analysis (which as of this writing is unreleased), he will be undoubtedly the #1 Character in this game. So accounting for these changes, the new Infinite Mode Rankings would be: Well, the whole "this is unfair for the Student" argument appears to have been shot down, for while the Student did improve greatly (along with the Duplicator, Lizard and Pastafarian), such an advantage did little to change its placing, and even a boost in the distance category wouldn't be enough to crack that top 3. The Angel and Skater, on the other hand, suffered greatly from these new rankings. That is all for this analysis, but be sure to check out Analysis D, which will discuss the Characters' Explore Mode abilities. Also be sure to check out Analysis A, B, and C, which analyze the Characters' Infinite Mode abilities. Until next time... happy Running! Category:Blog posts